The annoyance of interruptions
by merlioske
Summary: So she left the Spirit World with his promise to meet ringing in her ears. So she waited. And waited. So where is he? And what's up with all the interruptions?


**The annoyance of interruptions**

**I got my inspiration for this piece from a drawing I saw on the net one day. Sadly, ffnet doesn't allow me to post a link for it here O.o but anyway, it's creator's got my deepest respect.**

**This ****is what i saw after the movie ended. In my opinion the ending was kinda crapy and a bit cut of so here's my version of what happened next.**

**Also, for the sake of this fic, and because i really don't know how old she was in the movie, ****I have decided that Chihiro was eleven when she left the Spirit World.**

‚He said we'd meet again. He frickin' promised. So why hasn't he come..?' she sighed as she watched the silent rain drops falling behind the window.

"Waiting for your non-existing boyfriend again, eh Chihi? Why couldn't you simply accept one, or even a few of those invites you get daily for a change?" Chihiro turned around and managed a sad smile for her best girlfriend Yue.

"Guess you could say so… but not really. I'm just watching the rain, Yu. And I don't feel like accepting. Most of those guys are idiots anyway…" her friend plopped her bum on the windowsill with a worried expression.

"Whoa… you usually get all fired up and deny that he's non-existing… not to mention that he's NOT your boyfriend, but … just a friend you're waiting for."

"…just a friend I'm waiting for." they both finished together, making Chihiro laugh." that's cuz he is, and I still do." Yue sighed.

"For how many years now? Eight? Ten? I think if he was gonna show, he'd been here by now…" Chihiro rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration.

"You know perfectly well it's only…well, not only but still, been seven. And if he wasn't, means he simply can't yet. But he will, when he's able. I just know it…" sighing again Yue pulled out a pack of bubble gum and started chewing on a piece.

"You know – pop – in these times – pop – I think – pop pop- there's nothing wrong – pop – if _you'd_ be the one to go to – POP – him." Chihiro was about to strangle her for all the popping, but the idea actually was not half bad, wasn't it?

"You know… that is actually a very nice idea..." she muttered, her mind already weaving one plan after another, but just in that moment her eyes widened and a full-blown smile blossomed on her face. "But you know what? I don't think I'll be needing to go anywhere after all." and with that she ran.

"Wait what..?" barely managed Yue, but her friend was already far away. She looked out of the window then and… cursed, smile tugging on her lips.

"I'll be damned. He finally showed after all…"

The rain was pouring down on her while she stood still, in the middle of the path, drinking in what she saw before her. There, on a huge boulder half-standing half-crouching was He. The one she'd been waiting for for seven long years. He smiled and the tears simply started falling.

"Hi."- he said watching those tears mix with the falling rain. She shook her head. She rubbed her eyes. She shook her head again and started rubbing her eyes again. His jump from the rock was too slow to call it a jump, yet he wasn't really floating either. He simply landed right in front of her and gently took her hands in his, thus stopping the continuous rubbing. He removed her hands from her face and slowly touched his forehead to hers. That forced a loud sob out of her and then she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him straight on the mouth, all the pent up longing and everything else that she's been feeling these last seven years woven into that kiss. He gave a surprised 'umph!', but still managed to put his arms around her waist and even into the kiss. And there they stood, locked in an embrace, as cliché as it sounds, kissing in the rain.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn… but ain't that just – pop- sexy…." sighed Yue, still shamelessly watching the happenings from the window. "And of course, how could he _possibly_ be her boyfriend… Nah-uh, _of course_ he's just her friend. Please…." The bell chose exactly that moment to ring and Yue snickered. 0" Guess she won't be in any more classes today huh…" and she proceeded to go to class and tell the teacher that 'Chihiro suddenly fell ill, so she went home and I hope that's alright, and of course I'll be sure to give her all the notes…'

Meanwhile, said Chihiro was happily being embraced in the middle of the yard. When they finally managed to pull away from each other, she smiled.

"Finally." Haku smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I had to finish my training… Sorry it took so long." Chihiro hid her face on his chest and sighed.

"How is everyone? Lin? Uncle Kamadzi? Dzeniba and Noface? Yubaba?" hugging her, he chuckled as he tried to answer everything at once.

"Lin's doing good… the last I heard she's been traveling around the Spirit World on the train. She sends me a letter once in a while. Been asking about you in each and every one, mind you. Kamadzi's been extremely helpful with… what's been going on in the Bath House… Dzeniba and Noface have become regulars now that Yubaba has gone and retired." he took a deep breath. "And I think I've answered everything for now and don't you think we should get out of this rain before to turn to water ourselves?" Chihiro laughed at his rapid speech and nodded.

"We definitely should. Let's go. My parents are working right now, so my house is empty." trying to keep his thoughts clean and within the limits of decency, after all, teenager that he was, Haku nodded, took her hand for which he got a smile that light up the skies and followed her. Once they reached their destination, Chihiro motioned for Haku to take a seat 'like anywhere you want' and went to make some coffee, giving him time to observe her house and her in her home environment. Truth be told, he liked what he saw – she was free and happy and she was constantly talking to him, telling all that happened to her during their time apart. He simply didn't have the heart to tell her he knew all that already, from his…um… surveillance *cough* stalking *cough*. When asked later, though, Haku'd confess that he didn't remember a thing they said that day in Chi's kitchen. He was too busy drinking in her picture. The rain was pouring down behind the window and the little drops were playing a quiet, alluring song that, doubled with dimmed lights in the kitchen, were creating quite an atmosphere. Atmosphere, that Chihiro seemed quite oblivious to, contrary to Haku, who was getting more aware of it by the second. "Here we go,"- said Chihiro, putting a cup of hot coffee before him. "Careful, it's really hot."

"It is indeed." murmured Haku taking a sip.

"Did you say something?" she asked good naturedly, making Haku raise his head to look at her and consequently groan. She was still wet from the rain and since all she had on was a pair of cotton pants and a jumper, that was way too light considering the weather and that now clung quite tightly around her body becoming almost see-through, Haku's groan was relatively understandable, was it not? Still quite oblivious to what exactly was the problem, Chihiro simply raised an eyebrow at him in question. Standing up quickly and taking her hand, Haku started towards what, in his logic, was supposed to be her bedroom all the while silently cursing under his breath. "Haku..?" Chihiro asked a bit confused ablout what exactly was going on.

"You're all wet." He spat. "You need to change _now _before I… I mean, before you get a cold… Geez, to think you'd become at least a little more sensible after seven years…"- that earned him a whack over the head which he laughed of and then proceeded to apologize by turning around, gluing her to the wall and then kissing her breath away. Moaning, she accepted his kiss, giving herself to him freely, submitting her will and then giving back, as much as he was giving her. Her hands slid into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp, extracting an almost primal groan from him, making his kisses last even longer, become even hotter, even more hard to resist, making them lose their minds in one another. Haku lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, closing the last bit of distance that existed between them. Pulling away from Chihiro in order to catch his breath turned out to be a mistake. Her lips were puffed and rosy, her breathing shallow and her eyes…her eyes looked glazed over and in a trance like state.

"More…"- she whimpered leaning back into him and that was when Haku realized in how much trouble exactly he was in… taking a quick step back, he lowered Chihiro back on the ground and put his hands in his pockets, just to be safe. "What's wrong?" she asked sounding completely lost and unfocused and just sooooooo vulnerable that he cursed.

"I shouldn't have….we shouldn't be…"Chihiro shook her head, trying to get the fluff in her mind to disintegrate.

"I don't understand. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? If so then …" but he interrupted by shaking his head violently.

"Stop. Don't, even for a second think that you did something wrong. That's simply impossible. It's just that… I think maybe we hurried a bit too much. I mean, I just got here, and even if I have to admit being here affects me quite a bit more than I might have anticipated… and you're so young and I just don't want to…" her snort interrupted his monologue.

"Do what, exactly? Ruin me? And what's this about me being young? What about you? I thought we were about the same age, weren't we?" at that, Haku sighed and took her hand again, leading her to her room. She did need a new change of clothes and he didn't mind siting down. Plus, it _would_ give some distance in between them, which was also rather favorable at the moment. Chihiro motioned for him to sit on her bed, grabbed a few items from her closet and went into her bathroom, leaving the door half-open so that she could hear what he was saying. Plopping his bum down on the bed, trying to ignore the fact that it was in fact, her bed, Haku started talking again.

"You remember how, when you spent a month or so in the Spirit World it seemed like just a few days have passed here?" there was an agreeing hum from the bathroom so he continued. "Well, as it turns out, time goes quite a lot faster there, than it does here. After you left…well, for you it might have looked like seven years, but for me it was more like twice that time." since there was complete silence in the bathroom, he sighed and continued. "That's why I managed to finally finish my studies under Yubaba and that's why so many things changed since you left. The Bath House is a completely different place now. Everything's different. And even if I don't really look that much older than you, I actually am, but since there's no ageing in Spirit World, my appearance hasn't changed that much and technically I _am _ a teenager here, in this world. That's probably why it's so hard to keep my hands for myself…"- he murmured the last part so she wouldn't hear.

"I…see…" finally came from the bathroom and Haku sighed in relief, but then he gulped and counted to thirty in his mind. In French. Then in German. And in Russian. Chihiro smirked. "I take it you like it then?" Haku swallowed again. She spread her hands gracefully and slowly twirled for him a few times. "Got this thingy a few months ago. Quite in time, I must admit." all he could do was nod. Honestly now, what else was he supposed to do? The only thing she had on was lingerie; the kind women's best friend would make a point of giving her on the first night of the honeymoon. Chihiro smiled while she watched herself in the mirror. "To be honest, I thought of strangling Yue when she gave this to me, but now I think I kinda like it." clearing his throat, Haku nodded.

"Yeah, do remind me to thank her when you introduce us." she giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah." he answered, noting that his voice had a husky shade to it now, but not really caring anymore. Haku stood up and walked towards the girl that was still watching herself in the mirror. Just… she wasn't exactly watching herself, rather than, she was following every move he made through that mirror. Maybe that was the reason why a blush started coloring her cheeks once she noticed the predatory look he had, slowly walking towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her to his body and planted a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, all the while holding her eyes with his in the mirror. "If you strived to achieve complete annihilation of my common sense, you succeeded." he whispered, planting another kiss, this time, right below her ear.

"No complaints then." at his raised eyebrow she turned around and ran her hands up and down his chest. "What? A girl can dream…"- with that she leaned in and closed her eyes, surrendering control so completely that he simply couldn't _not_ kiss her. And kiss he did, full with hands wandering all over, bodies molding together kind of kiss, that made Chihiro weak in the knees. He moved them lightly towards the bed and she was only glad to follow, however… just when he was about to lie her down, a strange sound filled the room. Haku sighed and stepped away from the bed, getting a strange shell kind of a thing from his robes. It turned even stranger, when he put that thing to his ear and started talking.

"For your sake I hope this is a life or death kind of situation Yoing." Chihiro lifted a brow and Haku rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. That's why I specifically said 'only disturb me in life or death situation'." there was a moment of silence and Haku sighed, sitting down lotus pose on the ground. "What do you mean, you're out of lobster rolls? I made sure that there would be literally a ton of them!" his frustration made him rise in the air and in turn, made Chihiro gape. Haku smirked when he saw her reaction and… turned upside down in the same siting position as if it was nothing. That made her laugh and forced a smile out of him even though after a moment he sighed again. "You are officially an idiot Yoing. Consider yourself fired as soon as I'm back… oh, really? You can? Well then, let's see you prove that with actions rather than with words." finished Haku and put the shell back into his robe.

"You forgot to mention that you're in charge of the Bath House now." said Chihiro making him flinch.

"Didn't really think it mattered, to be honest…" the girl raised her brow.

"Oh reaaaaaally?"

"Why does it matter, m?" asked Haku obviously uncomfortable with the subject. He stood up and went to sit beside her on the bed. "I'm much more interested in what _we_ were doing before this untimely interruption."

"Are you now?" Chihiro purred swinging her hands around his shoulders casually, lightly running her fingers through his hair. "I…" she was interrupted by the doorbell. "Ugh! What now?" she stood up angrily and was about to run through the door, except for Haku's hand on her arm, efficiently stopping her.

"Put something on before you go, yeah? I'll open the door in the meantime." blushing she nodded and ran to her closet while he went to open the door. "Yes? How can I be of service to you?" he asked smiling to the girl that stood behind the door. She let out a low whistle.

"Damn, but you're one fit guy. No wonder she's been waiting, huh…"- and with no further ado, the rather peculiar girl went right in all the while commenting as she went. "And you're all…well, still dressed, huh? Wasn't expecting so much self-control to be honest with ya…"

"Please, come right in." was Haku's only comment as he, completely baffled, closed the door. Following the stranger into the living room he was about to politely inquire what the heck she was doing here, but thankfully, Chihiro beat him to the punch, waltzing in the room with a dress so flow-y and beautiful that it took his breath away.

"Yue! WHY are you here?" her friend chuckled and popped her gum.

"Heh, guess there's no need to ask if I'm interrupting huh?" Chihiro growled and Yue whistled again. "Okay okay! Damn you for always being so frickin' serious, geez. I came to give you the notes of today's class. I copied them all for you. No need to thank me." Chihiro arched a brow.

"And you couldn't possibly have given them to me tomorrow because...?" her white haired friend laughed.

"As if you're gonna be in school tomorrow. When you got this guy here? Please. That's just too hilarious." with a thoughtful expression, Haku chipped in.

"You know… she kinda has a point." Chihiro smacked him over the head blushing like crazy.

"I do not know you two… anyway, Yu, you gave me the notes, thank you oh so very much. Can you go now?" the girl laughed again and popping her gum she winked at Haku.

"Nice to finally see your handsome ass where it belongs, pretty. Chihi, I'll see you… soon I dare hope." and kissing her friend she left, with her branded 'pop' behind her.

Facing each other, Haku and Chihiro laughed aloud at the strangeness of the situation. When they laughter subsided, Haku took a step closer and pulled her close to him once again.

"Finally…we're…" and… the strange sound of his shell interrupted them again. At this point, Chihiro was honestly considering either throwing that damned shell out the window, either pulling her hair out from frustration, or, taking Haku to the basement, locking them in, throwing away the key and then burning that damned shell in the fireplace. While she was contemplating the most cruel way to kill the poor communication device, Haku, albeit cursing, still answered. "You feel like dying?" was his first question and his girl had to admit, it cheered her up a bit. "What did you just say? … what do you mean it blew up? … … … what do you mean the Radish Spirit was it in at the time? … … … What do you mean the Chicken Spirits went on a rampage? How in the world would _Chicken Spirits _ even GO on a freaking rampage? … … … … … Now you're just pulling one on me, aren't you? Tell me you're joking, Yoing! … … … …. If it wasn't already clear enough – you are way past fired now. … What I mean is, that I'm promising you, I'll make _sure _ that you're eradicated from Spirit World so fast you won't even be able to blink in time to see yourself going!" Chihiro was stunned. Since when did her River had_ such_ power? It seemed that she had really missed a lot while she was here… well, they will just have to fix that, now won't they? Her ponderings were interrupted by Haku's sigh after he hung up.

"So, it seems we got tons to talk about doesn't it?" she asked smiling, but the look he gave her was serious.

"Chi, I have to go back." before she could even register what he said, he threw her another blow. "And I have to go now." blinking once, then twice, gave Chihiro enough time to think the situation over.

"Would I be able to get to the Spirit World through the tunnel?" she asked him instantly and smirked at his surprise.

"Y-yeah, you would. Since you have my permission, you can come and go to my world as you please. But… why are you asking?" she swung her arms around his neck _again._

"I left you once, shame on you. I let you go twice – that'd be shame on me. And I'll be damned, if I make myself wait for another seven years to be with you."

"Chi…" she shushed him.

"Do you, or do you not, want to be with me?" he shook his head in disbelief, his arms wounding around her without him even realizing it.

"Of course I want to be with you. Always. I want you, no, I need you by my side." she nodded, trying to hide the little blush that blossomed on her cheeks.

"It's decided then – you go back now and I'll come as soon as I make all the necessary arrangements." at his raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes. "School and parents and stuff."

"Okay then." Haku smiled and his smile made her go puddle. "In that case, I'll be waiting for you. In the Bath House, at the top floor." with that his lips landed on hers again and the passion bloomed. Her fingers swam in his hair, his hands were sliding all over her body, as if he was trying to memorize all of her lines. It was a breath stealing, mind dizzying kind of kiss that left them both breathless.

"I'll see you soon. she whispered when she saw him turning see-through.

"I'll be waiting. My, Chi." he whispered back and then he was gone, leaving only the sense of his smile in the air, and the shadow of his kiss on her lips.

When Chihiro's parents got home that evening, their daughter met them in the dining room, with a steaming dinner on the table. After they ate, she stood up and smiled at her parents.

"Mother, Father, I would like to ask how you would feel if I was to go on a journey..?"

**/End?/**

**AN: Well… I feel like I could go on with this a bit further… what do you think? Please leave me comments with your opinion about the piece and whether or not I should make this into a two-shot or even a three or more shot-ish.**

**Love, M.**


End file.
